La vida es riesgo
by luzmela1
Summary: Hay oportunidades que solo se presentan una vez en la vida, como la posibilidad de convertirse en el agente de bolsa del excéntrico millonario Johann Faust V.


**N/A** Este relato surgió en mi mente como un capítulo nuevo para Heridas Abiertas pero enseguida tomó vida propia y de mano de Mephisto se alejó totalmente de la idea inicial.

_Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener._

* * *

Johann Faust V era considerado uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón.

Dueño de la academia privada más prestigiosa, del parque de atracciones más visitado y del complejo vacacional más exclusivo en Okinawa. Sin olvidar, que era el propietario del imperio que más capital movía en el país: el grupo Takara.

Los periódicos de economía se referían a él como "al multimillonario que escondía sus habilidades para hacer negocios tras una fachada de excentricidad".

Esa imagen de trivialidad era su escudo ante el mundo.

Era como el lobo, de aquel cuento, que blanquea su patita antes de enseñársela a los siete cabritillos.

Siempre alegre y relajado hasta que debía tomar decisiones, como aquella mañana del jueves.

Se había encerrado en su despacho tras cancelar todas las visitas. Incluso había colgado un cartel en la puerta "no molestar"

El día anterior había asistido al entierro de quien había sido su agente de bolsa durante los últimos quince años. Sí, los accidentes de coche eran variables impredecibles, aunque él siempre tenía un plan de contingencia ante cualquier imprevisto.

La bolsa de Tokio abría en una hora y él se preparaba para buscar un sustituto.

…

Yuna Keyrintuku entró ese jueves sobre la ocho y media. Aunque su turno empezaba a las nueve, le gustaba centrarse y tener una primera toma de contacto de las novedades del mercado de valores antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor, quedó sorprendida por la inusual escena que desarrollaba en el call-center del sexto piso de uno de los dos edificios centrales de True Bank.

Tomando un sorbo del café descubrió como los veinte compañeros que ya estaban trabajando, mientras atendían sus llamadas, no dejaban de mirar fijamente a Harada.

Harada , como siempre perfectamente maquillada, con vestido corto , zapatos de tacón y el cabello castaño sujeto con horquillas con formas de animalitos, era una de las más veteranas de la plantilla y había sido la encargada de enseñarle a Yuna cuando se había incorporado al departamento de bolsa hacía siete meses. Por eso mismo ella la solía llamar aún sensei. Harada nunca perdía la sonrisa al teléfono, transmitía tranquilidad a los siempre estresados clientes que llamaban para vender y comprar acciones.

Sin embargo, la Harada que se encontró al llegar estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, tartamudeaba y apretaba el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano como si fuera un amuleto para sacarla de la situación.

La señora Oka, la menudita y bien entrada en sus cincuenta jefa de turno, estaba de pie a su lado, intentando que no se derrumbase.

No pudo ser.

Harada musitó entre sollozos "lo siento" y soltando los cascos salió corriendo hacia los lavabos.

Yuna ni lo pensó. Tirando el café a medio beber en una papelera, se sentó en el sitio de Harada y se puso los cascos, ante el estupor de la señora Oka.

-¡Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuna Keyrintuku! ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Al otro lado se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Al fin se ha puesto la encargada! La incompetente de su compañera se negaba a pasarme.

A Yuna ese comentario le hirvió la sangre. Si un operador pasaba una llamada a un encargado por una queja, esto repercutía en los objetivos de todo el grupo, por eso Harada había aguantado todo lo que había podido. Aquel tipo era un indeseable.

Aun sabiendo que estaba poniendo su puesto en riesgo, Yuna mintió.

-Sí, soy la responsable.

La señora Oka dio un gritito y se dispuso a quitarle los cascos pero Yuna la paró con la mano. Nadie hacía llorar a Harada.

-Bien, bien –contestó al otro lado su interlocutor con un tono de diversión que acabó de hacer saltar todos los límites que ella se imponía ante los clientes.

-¿Qué es lo que desea? –y sonó tan ruda su pregunta que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Oyó un chasqueo con la lengua.

-Antes de que su compañera demostrase su poca profesionalidad, simplemente le había pedido una pequeña inversión, pero ella ha intentado hacerme desistir. ¿Cómo puede una chiquilla pensar que yo necesito que me digan lo que debo hacer o no hacer con mi dinero?

Había gente inexperta que invertían en valores a ciegas y todos los agentes solían, aunque realmente no debían, intentar hacerles ver que no era la decisión adecuada.

Ese tipo prepotente era de los que no admitían consejos.

Bien, que se arruinara. Quería perder dinero, pues adelante.

-¿En qué valor quiere invertir, señor…? – buscó el nombre del cliente en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla del ordenador. Suzuki. Ese el apellido genérico que empleaba el banco cuando quería salvaguardar la identidad de un cliente. Encima un idiota anónimo- … señor Suzuki?

-Eger Limited.

¡Eger Limited! Yuna entendió los motivos por los que Harada había tratado que ese engreído cliente lo reconsiderara.

En los últimos números del periódico económico Nikkei se daba por sentado que en breve se declararía a ese fabricante de componentes informáticos en suspensión de pagos y dejaría de cotizar en bolsa.

-¿Me ha escuchado, señorita?

Yuna contuvo aire para frenar otro improperio:

-¿Cuánto invertirá, señor Suzuki?

-Ocho millones de yenes.

Yuna notó como la tensión enfriaba su cuerpo desde el estómago hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza. O el cliente era un inconsciente o tenía información confidencial sobre el futuro de esa empresa.

Todo estimaba a la primera suposición, pero ¿y si no?

El señor Suzuki no era un agente de bolsa. No tenía el conocido tono preciso de un profesional. Tampoco parecía un nuevo rico que prueba a invertir en bolsa. Su forma de hablar era la de alguien que tiene cultura y se mueve en círculos de poder. Alguien que está acostumbrado a mandar y a que le obedezcan. Sí, tras tantas llamadas atendidas uno aprendía a "escuchar" los matices de una voz.

¿Por qué llamaba él directamente y no su agente de bolsa? Porque ese tipo de cliente siempre delegaba en un agente de bolsa.

Yuna frenó sus reflexiones. Si demoraba la respuesta volvería a mostrar su impertinencia el señor Suzuki.

-Le confirmo, ocho millones de yenes para Eger Limited.

La señora Oka y el resto de los compañeros que escucharon el tono lleno de aplomo de Yuna emitieron diferentes sonidos de asombro al escuchar tanto la cantidad como el nombre de la empresa en la que se quería invertir.

-Exactamente, señorita Keyrintuku.

¡Vaya, ahora sonaba muy alegre, como si ella le acabara de contar un chiste! ¿Quizá era porque ella estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones sin discutirle?

Idiota.

Yuna trató de ignorar la expectación generada en la oficina. Buscó el código asignado a Eger Limited, lo seleccionó y a continuación tecleó la cantidad: 8.000.000.

Como esperaba el programa le pidió la clave de un supervisor. Era una medida de seguridad ante cantidades mayores de quinientos mil yenes.

Yuna se apartó un poco para que con la cara de desaprobación de la jefa de turno, ella iba a tardar en tenerla.

Yuna volvió a repetir la cantidad y la empresa. Le pareció escuchar una risita al otro lado de la línea. No le iba a afectar.

Le dio a la tecla de confirmar y la pantalla quedó en negro unos segundos mientras el programa comprobaba el saldo de la cuenta y transfería la cantidad. Yuna sonrió con ironía imaginando que gusto le daría decirle al otro que el saldo era insuficiente.

OPERACION ACEPTADA

-Señor Suzuki, tómese nota por favor de su número de confirmación.

Aquellas palabras dispersaron toda la tensión acumulada en la oficina y, por supuesto, en la misma Yuna.

-Dígame, señorita Keyrintuku.

Otra vez la alegría de la huerta.

-ECM98583R

-Muy bien, señorita Keyrintuku. Me he anotado su nombre en mi agenda y a partir de ahora siempre preguntaré por usted. Me ha atendido muy bien.

Yuna estuvo a punto de decirle que cualquier compañero le podía atender. No. No quería que la parte oscura del señor Suzuki volviese a aparecer.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-No, no, señorita Keyrintuku - ¿tenía que repetir constantemente su apellido? – Que tenga muy buen día.

-Gracias, señor Suzuki, igualmente.

...

La sonrisa de satisfacción no abandonó la cara de Mephisto tras colgar. En la pantalla de su ordenador estaba la ficha de empleada de Yuna Keyrintuku. Sí, Johann Faust V también era el presidente de True Bank y desde su ordenador tenía acceso a todos los datos de sus empresas y a los perfiles de sus empleados.

A su recién fallecido agente de bolsa lo encontró en una oficina en la parte baja la ciudad pero para su sustituto fue directamente al servicio de bolsa online.

Chasqueó los dedos y una copia en papel de la ficha de Yuna apareció sobre su mesa. Tomó su estilográfica y tarareando empezó a marcar con corazoncitos lo que más le agradaba de la vida laboral: doble titulación superior en Economía y Ciencias Políticas. Muy buen expediente. No la mejor de su promoción, pero casi.

Seguro que tenía la espinita clavada de no ser la primera y por eso amplió sus estudios fuera de Japón con un master en comercio exterior cursado en Düsseldorf. También obtuvo allí el certificado nivel B2 de alemán. En el primer repaso que había hecho a la fichas de personal la noche anterior, ese dato la había hecho resaltar entre el resto de sus compañeros de departamento. Había sido la caprichosa casualidad quien había hecho que Yuna hubiese retomado la llamada de Harada.

-Señorita, Keyrintuku, es usted mi chica ideal.

Veintisiete años. Eso era lo mejor. Lo suficientemente madura para poder confiar en ella, pero aún con una falta de experiencia que le permitiese a él moldearla para sus intereses.

También era guapa. Pelo largo, ojos grandes, nariz bien moldeada. Lo bueno con un embalaje atractivo siempre es bienvenido.

Rio satisfecho consigo mismo mientras se echaba atrás en el sillón y ponía sus pies sobre el escritorio. La suerte había estado de su parte. En menos de una hora había encontrado a la candidata perfecta. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y la ficha de Yuna desapareció de la pantalla dando paso al programa de operaciones del banco.

Un tarro lleno de galletas de chocolate apareció suspendido a su derecha y mientras se metía dos en la boca esperó a que el programa espía le mostrase que estaba haciendo Yuna en su ordenador.

…..

Yuna no se podía centrar en las llamadas.

La señora Oka la había amonestado por hacerse pasar por un responsable, y por no haber cambiado el usuario al hacer la transacción del señor Suzuki. Si, algo sucedía después, iba a ser Harada quien a ojos de la empresa había hecho esa operación.

Pero Harada le había agradecido que la hubiese ayudado y habían quedado para tomar algo tras el trabajo. Además había añadido. "Llámame, Saori y yo te llamaré Yuna"

Aquello también hacía que Yuna no se pudiese centrar. Le costaba tanto hacer amigos.

Y pensar que se lo debía agradecer al señor Suzuki.

Sin apenas pretenderlo, entre llamada y llamada, empezó a investigar.

Buscó la operación hecha por ella con el usuario de Harada, no Harada no, Saori. Rastreó el número de cuenta.

La clave de la oficina correspondía a la que estaba situada en uno de los bajos de los servicios centrales. Se había creado esa misma mañana por el director de la sucursal antes de abrirse al público. El señor Suzuki debía ser un cliente realmente importante si el propio director de la sucursal hacía una gestión que se podía hacer desde caja. La dirección postal de la cuenta era la de la oficina. Punto muerto. No podía extraer de ahí más información.

Mientras un cliente le preguntaba a que hora abría la bolsa de Nueva York, Yuna observaba cada detalle de los datos de la ficha del señor Suzuki. Una pista, necesitaba una pista.

Atendió la siguiente llamada y al pedirle el código postal al nuevo cliente, se dio cuenta.

El código postal no era el del centro de la ciudad donde estaba esa sucursal. De los siete dígitos que lo formaban, los cuatro últimos, los que representaban el distrito, eran diferentes. Era una suerte que el director hubiese cometido tal error. Sin duda, era el código postal real del señor Suzuki.

Buscó a qué distrito se correspondía y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que era el de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera.

El corazón de Yuna se paró. Tuvo un presentimiento.

Sabía que todos los empleados de la academia tenían su nómina en la sucursal central. ¿Y quién era el director de la academia? ¿Quién tenía su mansión en la parte más alta? El presidente del banco.

Yuna fue incapaz de responder la siguiente llamada. Descolgó y colgó al mismo tiempo.

Se lo pensó solo cinco segundos.

Tecleó el nombre del hijo adoptivo de la ciudad.

No era la primera vez que entraba en su ficha.

Todos los empleados habían entrado por curiosidad alguna vez, aunque todos los datos estaban encriptados y casi todos los accesos bloqueados.

Yuna había leído en el periódico local, mientras iba en el autobús a trabajar ese mañana, que su agente de bolsa había fallecido hacía tres días en un accidente de coche. ¿Quizá por eso había llamado él mismo para hacer esa inversión tan descabellada?

¿Había hablado Yuna con el mismísimo Johann Faust V?

Uno de los pocos datos accesibles era la fecha de la última operación bancaria.

Los dedos de Yuna sudaban al mover el ratón.

"08 de marzo 2008 08:43 ECM98583R"

…

Mephisto hizo desaparecer el tarro de galletas, bajó los pies de la mesa y pegó la cara a la pantalla del ordenador donde observaba en remoto todos los movimientos de la pantalla de Yuna.

-Vamos, señorita Keyrintuku, no me decepcione.

…

Estaba tan claro que Yuna no se lo podía creer.

Johann Faust V había invertido ocho millones de yenes porque sabía que las acciones de Eger Limited iban a subir. Uno de las causas podía ser que un inversor comprase la empresa. ¿Y qué mejor salvación que ser adquirida por el grupo Takara?

¿Por qué alguien multimillonario emplearía su tiempo en ser un borde con dos empleadas de su propio banco para comprar esas acciones?

En el monitor donde continuamente eran actualizadas las cotizaciones con los valores de la sesión actual de la bolsa de Tokio, el valor de Eger Limited apenas había subido unos puntos. Una inversión puntual, aunque respetable, no era significativa.

Yuna trató de apartar la idea loca que le había venido a la cabeza.

No.

Sonó el teléfono.

Decidió que sí era un hombre lo haría.

Era una mujer. Lo haría igualmente.

Tras acabar atropelladamente la llamada, abrió su propia ficha.

Eran casi todos sus ahorros: quinientos mil yenes.

…

Un alarido de victoria estalló en la oficina del director de la academia mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y aplaudía.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Keyrintuku, muy bien!

…

Yuna escondió la cabeza en el teclado. Ya tarde para arrepentirse. ¿Cómo había hecho esa locura?

…

Mephisto, llevado por su excitación, era incapaz de sentarse de nuevo. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su bufete de abogados.

-Vía libre para hacer el anuncio oficial – su voz tomó un aire totalmente serio aunque sus ojos brillaban con la felicidad de quien se está divirtiendo.

….

Yuna volvía del baño tras echarse agua en la cara y dispuesta a deshacer la compra de acciones cuando los timbres continuos de la oficina le anunciaron que algo pasaba.

\- Keyrintuku, corre, a tu sitio –le pidió a gritos la señora Oka.

Yuna se quedó paralizada. ¿Estaba pasando?

El valor de las acciones de Eger Limited estaban aumentando en una progresión de dos decimas en cada refresco de pantalla. Oía a sus compañeros confirmar el nombre de esa empresa en cada compra que se estaba haciendo en ese momento y también escuchó el nombre Takara.

Estaba pasando.

\- Keyrintuku, una llamada para ti –la voz de la señora Oka se oía muy lejos entre la de sus compañeros y los timbres.

Yuna hizo un cálculo mental. Había cuadriplicado ya su inversión.

\- Keyrintuku, ¡no puedo hacerle esperar!

Solo en ese instante Yuna comprendió que la señora Oka quería pasarle una llamada.

Era él. Seguro que era él.

-¡Enhorabuena, señorita Keyrintuku!

Yuna no tenía voz ni para saludarle, no podía hablar.

-Me gusta la gente que sabe jugar y dejarse llevar por la intuición. Su valentía le estaba haciendo ganar una buena cantidad de yenes.

Sí, ese tono firme, seguro y tan educado, sí se correspondía al que le había oído en la entrevistas en la televisión.

-Señor Faust, ¿qué desea de mí?

Yuna lo dijo sin pensar. Estaba aturdida.

-Si, también me gusta que no tenga miedo a investigar y sepa cómo. He de admitir que era relativamente sencillo averiguar quien estaba detrás del grosero cliente Suzuki de esta mañana, pero no todos lo hubiesen descubierto tan rápido.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Ah, señorita Keyrintuku, espero que ese aturdimiento se despeje pronto. No podrá trabajar para mí si no recupera su temperamento, ese que me ha mostrado antes cuando pensaba que yo era un tipo gris que se divertía fastidiando a telefonistas.

-¿Trabajar para usted? –bueno trabajando para el banco ella ya trabajaba para él de alguna manera.

-He leído en la evaluación que le hicieron el mes pasado que le comentó a su supervisora que usted lee la prensa todas las mañanas. Es suscriptora del Nikkei, ¿verdad?

-Sí – otro presentimiento le hizo a Yuna ponerse toda tiesa en la silla. No, aquello, sí que era un sinsentido.

-Sabrá pues que desgraciadamente mi agente de bolsa ha fallecido.

¡No, no! ¡No podía ser!

-¿Quiere contratarme como su agente de bolsa?

Si no era así, lo que con un 99% de probabilidades sería, iba a quedar como una idiota.

-Es usted la persona ideal para el puesto – proclamó con la alegría de un vendedor Johann Faust V.

Yuna se restregó con los dedos de la mano derecha las sienes. ¿Estaría soñando?

-Pero, señor Faust, yo soy una…

… mujer. ¿Cómo podía ella, Yuna Keyrintuku, empezar a enunciar ese inconveniente? ¿No había sido ella la presidenta de la comisión para la igualdad de oportunidades de la mujer en la universidad?

Para acallar su consciencia, preguntó:

-¿Condiciones?

-Mi chofer estará en la puerta de los servicios centrales en cinco minutos. La espero en mi oficina para discutir los detalles de su contrato.

Chofer, contrato.

-No he dicho que sí, además este trabajo me gusta- añadió sin ninguna convinción.

-¿Con su curriculum cuanto más va a aguantar ahí, señorita Keyrintuku? Además piense que el primero de su promoción está aún en la ventanilla de una oficina del extrarradio. Imagínese que cara pondrá cuando la vea llegar con un jaguar a comprar toda una inmobiliaria.

Ese hombre había dado en el clavo. Solo una maldita gripe le impidió darlo toda para ser la número uno y la humillación había sido tan grande.

-Leben ist Risiko

-La vida es riesgo – tradujo Yuna sin poder evitar que una sonrisa por el triunfo anunciado se mostrase en su cara. Imaginó la envidia de todos los que no habían creído en ella cuando su nombre y su foto apareciese en los periódicos de economía al día siguiente.

Esa era una de esas oportunidades que solo pasa una vez en la vida. Si la dejaba escapar sabía que siempre se arrepentiría.

-Le quedan cuatro minutos, señorita Keurintuku, la puntualidad es algo primordial que exijo a todos mis empleados –la conversación seguía siendo distendida pero Yuna supo que era la primera de las condiciones de su contrato.

-Aún no he dicho que sí – Yuna pensó en las fotos alocadas que había visto del excéntrico millonario. ¿La haría vestir de rosa todo el día? Pero la persona que tenia al otro lado le parecía tan solo un hombre de negocios totalmente centrado.

-En el momento invirtió todos sus ahorros en Eger Limited dijo que sí.

A Yuna se le escapó la risa. Siguió riendo mientras cerraba el ordenador y le hacía una seña a Saori que luego le contaría.

Llegó a la calle justo cuando la limusina rosa frenaba en la puerta.

…

Mephisto materializó el contrato de Yuna y lo dejó preparado a su derecha junto con dos estilográficas. Había ido mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto, pero no quitaría aún el cartel de no molestar de la puerta. Desde la central del banco hasta lo alto de la academia había unos quince minutos, justo el tiempo que necesitaba para realizar personalmente una tarea que nunca delegaba en nadie.

Descolgó el teléfono para reservar la edición especial del Monster Hunter para portátil que salía a final de mes.

FIN

* * *

Parte de los hechos narrados aquí tienen una base autobiográfica. Durante cinco años trabajé en la central de un banco de mi ciudad y allí viví bastantes situaciones que pueden servir para base de varios relatos.

Nikkei es un periódico económico japonés también conocido como Nihon keizai shimbun

Estuve a punto de titular la historia _Leben ist Risiko_ pero al final opté por su traducción. Es un lema que utilizo a menudo en la vida real cuando tomo decisiones arriesgadas. Si eres alguien que ha apostado por algo últimamente, este relato va dedicado a ti.


End file.
